Anytime
by Lackluster Brilliance
Summary: Just a little one Mitchsen one-shot. Aubrey and Beca's relationship is revealed. I hate summaries. Story is better. Or not, you tell me.


**Greetings Mortals! This is just a short fluffy little unbetaed one-shot I felt like writing.** **Reviews, prompt suggestion, etc are always welcome. Check out my other story, ****_For the Love of a Daughter_**** if you want... or not, that's fine too.**

**As we all know, I own absolutely nothing. I mean no harm or copyright infringement by writing this. You could sue me if you wanted to, but you won't get much!**

* * *

Aubrey and Beca were were probably one of the last two people that _anyone_ would imagine together. However, after one particularly intense argument, that ended with Beca pushing Aubrey up against a wall, kissing her, and declaring her love for the other woman, they decided to give themselves a shot at a romantic relationship.

There were a lot of reasons that Aubrey and Beca shouldn't work though. For one thing, they both couldn't be in a room together for more then 20 minutes before they started an argument. Aubrey was the definition of poised, composed, and in control. Beca's motto in life was spontaneous chaos whenever and wherever possible. Yes, their relationship was a curious thing, but neither one of them would give it up for the world. However, this didn't exactly mean that they wanted everyone to know about it just yet.

However, just being Beca and Aubrey, their relationship was bound to be found out. After all, you just can't keep certain things from your best friend and not expect there to be some consequences.

* * *

"BECA! For the last time, we are not changing the set list. We. Stick. To Tradition. Why on Earth are you so dense that you cannot seem to get this through your thick skull?" Aubrey screamed at the younger Bella for the umpteenth time that day.

Despite their new relationship, not to much had changed in their daily interactions. Other then the fact that they had angry sex after rehearsals once everyone had left. Other then that though, they never gave anyone a reason to think that they would be in a relationship.

"EXPAND YOU MIND POSEN!" Beca shot back. "Our current set list is bullshit, and you know it. It is lackluster, predictable, and worst of all, BORING. The audience will fall asleep before-"

"I have the pitch pipe, so I say what we do. Got it?" Aubrey shot back "I don't care if you like the set list or if you hate it. This is what we're doing, and if you don't like that, you can leave. Okay?"

"Fine then. I'll leave" Beca said. With that said, she began to gather up her stuff.

"Are you for serious right now Beca" Aubrey practically spat out the younger Bella's name. "You're just going to quit like that?"

"Dixie Chick serious" was Beca's snarky reply, along with her signature smirk.

"Everyone out." Aubrey said in her dangerously quiet voice.

The voice she used only when she was _really_ angry and someone was about to get really hurt. In about a minute, everyone except for Chloe had gathered up their things and was hightailing it out of the auditorium as fast as they could.

"Chloe, you too" Aubrey said, this time though, there was an edge to Aubrey's voice that Chloe couldn't place.

"Nope." CHloe said defiantly. "If I leave, I know that you and Beca over here will end up ripping each other to shreds. You two need to get along. We're suppose to be a team here! A team! That means that the two of you need to get your shit together and work together!"

Aubrey gave Beca a questioning look. _Should we tell her?_

With s snort, Beca decided that action was far better then words. Without giving either women an inkling of her intentions, Beca walked right up to Aubrey, right into her face.

"You know, sometime I hate you?" She said. Without giving Aubrey a chance to say anything in response, Beca closed the few centimeters separating their lips and pulled the slightly stunned blonde into a searing kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, they turned to face a very confused ginger staring at them with a look of shock, so total, it was actually quite comical.

"What... when... Wait, what?" Chloe babbled, utterly confused as to what was happening.

Aubrey smirked "Let me see if I can answer the questions it seems you are trying, and failing to ask. Yes, Beca and I are in a relationship. As for how long, I'd say about a month."

By now, Chloe had finally processed what had happened and a slow smile was spreading across her face.

"So THAT'S why you've been staying here for so long after rehearsals!" Suddenly, Chloe's face changed from one of glee to anger. "Wait, a MONTH? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE NOW?"

"You see, well, um" Aubrey was clearly frightened now by her friends change in mood. She'd seen what could happen when her best friend got angry before, and she had no wish to see that again.

"Chill Chloe" Beca spoke up finally, doing her best to try and calm the now angry ginger. "We just didn't see a reason to tell anyone... Its not like anyone ever asked us if we were together or not..."

Beca's voice trailed off at the glare that she received from Chloe.

"I though that we were friends Beca! You're suppose to tell me shit like this!"

"You right, we're sorry." Aubrey said "But you know now, so better late then never, right?"

"You're right, I do know now." Chloe's anger dissipated in that moment, and was replaced with a mischievous glee.

"Oh shit, what do you want Chlo" Beca said, picking up on Chloe's change in mood.

"Nothing" Came Chloe's overly innocent reply.

Both blonde and Brunette knew better then o believe that, and prepared themselves for the worst to come later.

* * *

The next day at Bella's rehearsals, everyone was rather surprised to see Beca back in with the Bellas. Actually, they were more surprised to find that she had lived through her encounter with the Aca-Nazi, but hey, stranger things have happened, right?

The stranger thing actually, was that Beca and Aubrey didn't so much as say a single word to each other through out the entire practice, and it seemed like Chloe was running the practice rather then Aubrey for once.

"Hey Short Stack" Fat Amy whispered to Beca "How'd things go with Aca-Nazi yesterday?"

"Fine" Beca whispered back.

Fat Amy was about to ask for more details, when Chloe shouted for everyone's attention.

"So everyone, I've got some rather interesting news to share with you all"

Everyone's heads immediately shot up in interest, sans a certain short brunette and blonde captain.

"So guess what I found out yesterday" Chloe said, a now devilish smile on her face, obviously relishing in her best friend and new friends discomfort. In her defense though, they both broke the friend code. "I found out that a certain captain of ours is dating our resident DJ"

For a moment, everyone sat in dumbstruck silence, doing their best to process what Chloe had just told them. However, the silence wasn't to last long.

"Oh my god!" Stacie said excitedly. "Is that why Beca provokes you so much? I bet you guys have really hot angry sex afterwards all the time."

"Wait... So there's more then one lesbian in the group?" shouted Fat Amy.

"Go gettem Shawshank" CR said, giving Beca a pat on the back.

Lily's mouth moved, and everyone assumed she said something. No one really wanted to know just what though.

"Alright enough, it happens, we have Regional's to prepare for" Aubrey said.

With difficulty, Aubrey got everyone back into formation, however, it soon became apparent that the new information would make it difficult to them to actually get anything done.

"Alright, take five everyone" Aubrey shouted after 30 minutes of this.

With a smirk, Beca came up to Aubrey. Before Aubrey had a chance to say anything, Beca brought her lips to hers. Behind them, they could hear the other Bellas letting out wolf whistles and awws.

"I guess I can do that anytime I want now, seeing as everyone knows" Beca said with a wink

"Yeah" Aubrey breathed, bring Beca back into another kiss. "Anytime."

* * *

**So love it hate it, what? Leave a review if you want to make my day.** **If you have Prompt idea and would want me to write it, I'd be more then happy to see what I can do. Until then aca-bitches.**


End file.
